narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
History Buried in The Sands - Part 1: The Kazekage's Answer
It was a bright, sunny day in Konohagakure. The children were out playing, the elderly reminiscing, and the shops were busy. A certain scholar was busy at work interpreting an ancient scripture, easily close to three hundred years old, detailing what seems to be the history of two villages in the Land of Lightning. Higakure and Hotarugakure, according to her translations, were two villages that fought for centuries to control one another, until the former gained the upper hand with their master archer, a single woman who turned the tide of the war to Higakure's favor and helped suggest the unity of the two villages into one, both of them under the ways of the lightning and the cloud. Geiha has been spending the better part of a week translating the text, which seems to be an ancient, Higakurian dialect, no doubt written by a scholar from the village not too long after it became Kumogakure. Her knowledge of extinct languages is vast, and she's fluent in thirty of them, which makes translation so much easier for her. She had now finished the translation when one of her hunters, Ryuuma Iji, found a lead Geiha might find interesting. "Mistress Geiha, I believe my brother and I have found a lead on another document you might be interested in." The hunter speaks up, keeping a stiff, disciplined posture. Ryuuma was always on a good path, one with a bright, academic future. What she lacked in combat skills, she more than made up for in her innate intelligence, which always piked Geiha's interested. "Have you, now? Good. So what's this lead about?" Geiha asks, her eyes diverting their gaze towards Ryuuma, a familiar smile abound on her face, one that with even a single gaze a person could tell has seen years of conflict. They'd be right in assuming so. Geiha's early life was torturous, spending four years in what most people considered Hell on earth, the Devil's Playground nearly broke her, both physically and emotionally. But being around her team, the people she considered her family, she found herself brought back up. "A new chance for history to be uncovered. Quite exciting." A voice from unknown springing about. This was Geiha's Daitenki, or archspirit, an ancestral spirit that serves to protect their lineage. Her name is Ouhei. She became Geiha's vessel with the plans to respark the will of Kaguya. But Geiha's determination to not be controlled for acts of evil changed her, which gave her a new chance to see things in a brighter light. "Well, if the tip is legitimate, this lead could possibly be scriptures that describe the lands that were once discovered beyond Sunagakure. The original scribe was presumed dead after he walked into a sandstorm six hundred and thirty years ago and never returned. It's believed the scriptures are buried in Sunagakure's original resting spot, about ninety five kilometers from Sunagakure's current spot. Just uncovering the original Sunagakure itself could lead to a treasure trove of history. This could very well be a big find for both Sunagakure and this library. I have sent out a letter of permission to the Kazekage to allow us to look through the ruins of old Sunagakure, which are presumably buried under the Land of Wind's sands. If we get the go ahead, we can get the band together and begin our search." Ryuuma replies, her posture becoming more relaxed. "Great job. So we shall keep in touch with the Kazekage to see if she is willing to grant permission for our entry. Have you given her the terms if she agrees?" Geiha asks, the very question that the group must always follow; All original scriptures, texts and documents are to be returned to their respective villages once they have been copied and translated. "Yes, mistress. As per our procedures, once all scriptures are copied and translated, the Kazekage is to be given the original documents. I've stressed this as the main point of the letter." Ryuuma replies. With a smile on her face, Geiha stands up and walks to Ryuuma, placing her hands upon her shoulders. "Excellent. I think one day, you will make an excellent scholar. Now, we shall wait and see what the Kazekage thinks about this proposition." Returning to her desk, she begins moving the translated pages around with her chakra, a skill Shiro taught her how to do. She grabs an empty book bind and begins sealing the pages onto the bind, creating a book to be placed amongst her library shelves. She hands the original scriptures to Ryuuma. "I've finished the translations on this and everything and a letter has been sent to the Raikage. She's expecting these documents to be returned to Kumogakure. So while we wait for the Kazekage's answer, I want you to give these scriptures to the Raikage. She's very ecstatic about the early history of Kumogakure, so any historical texts we find is high priority for her." "Of course, mistress Geiha, I'll get on it right away." Ryuuma replies, bowing her head down before lifting it back up and making her way to her next stop; Kumogakure. Geiha and her group have slowly been making an influence with the higher powers of the ninja world thanks to their thorough procedures, and she hopes to continue with this while at the same time providing history for anyone to read within the confines of her library. Picking up the finished book, which she titled "Two Villages Become One; The History of Kumogakure", she sets it up within the 250-299 years ago section. Each section of the library is marked according to their time periods, each one spanning fifty years. With that finished, she goes back to her desk, awaiting the Kazekage's answer. Category:Solo Story